This Kiss
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek one shot. song: This Kiss by Faith Hill


****

So, bored me in Austria again. I chose writing over watching „Niete zieht Hauptgewinn", trust me, you don´t wanna know what that is rolls eyes!

My grandma wants to watch it, so, I went to bed lol.

Fluffy Addek One Shot.

sry if it sucks...

song: This kiss - Faith Hill

Don´t own anything!!!!!

**This Kiss**

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye_

Addison Montgomery had been told that she would end up divorced.

People had told her it was because she was independent, had dreams and never backed down.

Things that made her what she was today. A hot-shot surgeon.

Lots of awards and titles. Addison considered her career as the thing that mattered, ever since she was a little kid. First priority. And to get what she wanted, she had to delegate.

And Addison always got what she wanted.

This had nothing to do with being spoiled and having rich parents.

No, this had to do with her capability, will and strength.

She had sworn herself she wouldn´t get involved with anyone or anything when she went to med school.

But her plan didn´t quite work out.

She met Derek Shepherd.

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky..._

_It's the way you love me__It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's pertpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_I__t's Impossible_

She fell in love with him the second she met him in the library at NYU, though she´d never admit that.

Derek made her feel comfortable, save and loved.

He was her best friend, her soul mate, her confident and the one person in the world her heart belonged to.

Even her life plan couldn´t keep Addison from falling in love.

Couldn´t save her from all the heartache she had to go through.

But she never regretted her decision about wanting to have it all, not once.

When they were still in med school, Derek sat next to Addison in class, he had asked her out like a million times, she never agreed and asked him to stop.

Then their professor, Richard Webber, played matchmaker and let them work on a project together.

Addison fell in love with Derek.

A love that was so perfect and pure.

Both of them believing that they´d have rainbows day after day.

_This Kiss, _

_This Kiss_

_(Unstoppable)_

_This Kiss, _

_This Kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so off course?_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse._

Soon they had to find out that life and their love wasn´t a fairy tail love.

It wasn´t perfect. It had highs and lows.

Good days and bad days.

Like every little girl Addison wanted her Prince Charming to be there for her. To care and even sacrifice his life for her.

Both of them started working a lot.

They went from interns to residents and then to attendings.

Over-paid, selfish surgeons who didn´t care about anything or anyone but themselves.

Derek and Addison became busy and hectic.

Neither one of them thinking about the fact that love wasn´t something they could take for granted.

It was fragile and breakable, like a china doll.

Addison realized that love takes work when it already was too late.

Her prince far away.

They had drifted apart like leaves in the fall.

Barely seeing each other anymore and if they did it was an exchange of „hello" and „good bye" when they ran into the other one in one of the big hospital corridors.

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby, I'm forever yours_

_It's the way you love me__It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Unthinkable_

Addison and Derek were able to make it.

People had already given up on them and their love.

But they made it.

Neither of them knew how. Just why.

Because of true love.

They went to marriage counseling, spent their days together again and took a few days off work every once in a while.

„You learn from your mistakes" is what people say.

And it is true.

Derek and Addison didn´t take each other for granted anyway, knowing that their love could sink, just like the Titanic. An ice berg around every corner and if you don´t pay attention, you´ll go down.

Their marriage was better than ever before.

Addison knew it was Derek, he always had been the one.

He had the key to her heart, being able to narrow whatever she felt or what to say by a simple look into her emerald green eyes.

_This Kiss,_

_This kiss_

_(Unsinkable)_

_This Kiss _

_This Kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

„Hey, still up?" Addison heard a voice behind her and felt Derek wrap his arms around her.

„Looks like it" she laughed and answered his rhetorical question.

„Couldn´t sleep?" Derek nuzzled in her hair.

„Just enjoying the view" Addison whispered in response and looked back at Central Park at night.

She had opened the windows, as usual when she got up late at night, just to watch New York City when all the hectic and the stress had gone.

No more people running from street to street, heels clicking on the pavement.

All that was left at night was darkness.

Soothing darkness.

„Yeah, it´s pretty great" he now looked over her shoulder.

„Thanks for not accepting Richard´s offer"

„You´re more than welcome. Plus you practically forced me to stay" Derek laughed, tilting his head to look at her.

„What? I didn´t force you" Addison gave him an innocent smile.

„What do you call „just go, I´ll stay here and we´ll see each other on the weekends." then?!"

„Okay, I admit it, I forced you"

„We have a National holiday! Addison Shepherd admitted something!"Derek called out in faked excitement.

„Mark it in your calendar, won´t happen again" Addison joked and turned around to look at him.

"I love you" he slowly whispered.

"I love you too" she answered, her tone matching his.

Derek slowly leaned in, their lips only an inch apart.

He looked at her, eyes sparkling in the darkness.

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let every thing slide_

_You got me floating, _

_You got me flying_

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Subliminal_

_This Kiss, _

_This Kiss_

_(It's Criminal)_

_This Kiss, _

_This Kiss_

Addison raised her eyebrows and licked her bottom lip suggestively.

It took him less than a second to capture her bottom lip between his, kissing her sensually.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as butterflies danced around in her stomach.

Addison felt put back in time.

Everything around her was spinning, her skin tingling under his touch.

The world stopped and Addison could swear her heart had skipped a beat or two, like every time Derek kissed her.

Derek vowed to himself he´d never let her go.

Come what may.

_This kiss, _

_This kiss._

_It´s criminal._

_This kiss,_

_This kiss._

_It´s the way you love me baby,_

_It´s the way you love me darling._

_It´s the way you love me,_

_It´s a feeling like this._

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Subliminal_

_It´s ahh, so criminal._

_This kiss, _

_This kiss._

_It´s criminal._

_This kiss, _

_This kiss._

_It´s the way you love me baby,_

_It´s the way you love me darling._

So, hope you´re all happy lol.

Addek happiness.

sorry if it sucks guys!

No skiing today and it´s only like 3 pm and I am soooooo boreddddddddddd!!!

It´s awful!

Please review!!!!


End file.
